


Their Paths to the Future

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Het, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Sexual conten, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xenophilia, Yaoi, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day. In one day, her life had changed. Now she has to live with the consequences.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>One day. In one day, his life had changed and in ways he couldn't imagine. Like her, he has to live with the consequences and the changes. </p><p>With these changes, they'll forge a head, creating a shining path to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Paths to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope, the characters of Edge Maverick, Faize Sheifa Beleth, Reimi Saionji, Myuria Tionysus, and Crowe F. Almedio. They belong to Tri-Ace and Square Enix. I do not profit financially from writing this story.
> 
> All OCs belong to me. Please ask first before using.

Her clothes felt slick, her heart pounded away in her chest due to fear and anxiety, but nothing had happened yet. That wasn’t to say nothing wouldn’t happen . . . for something was about to happen, something for which she had no control. Strong hands held her in place and with her back against a wall after she’d tried to fight her way out of her current situation, but there were more of them than there were of her, and they’d taken her weapon away the moment they’d captured her. She knew in her heart that, while they’d been told to not beat her, they weren’t about to let her get away completely unscathed. She’d injured a few of their own in her efforts to free herself before that lady had given her a shot of some kind. They were simply now waiting for whatever drug they’d given her to take effect. Reimi wasn’t stupid. She knew needles and what they could possibly contain when she saw one. A man with dark blond hair, piercing green eyes, a slim physique, and about half a foot taller than her approached her. Something about him reminded her of Edge while at the same time everything about him said he was nothing like Edge. As with the other men in the room, he wore matching olive green shirt and pants and military boots as well as a slightly menacing expression on his face. His eyes glinted with dark intent.

When he stood close enough for him to feel his breath on her cheeks, his hands went to her sides and a knee in between her legs. He didn’t speak as his fingers ghosted along her sides, searching along the seams of her shirt, finding where it started on her waist, and lifting it. They’d already stripped her of her armor so there was little else he needed to remove to get what he wanted. Angered, humiliated, and scared, Reimi struggled against the two men who held onto her arms while never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her, but it proved to be futile. The shot from before was starting to take effect. Amused, the man smirked at her, but he kept quiet as he slowly, painstakingly continued to lift her shirt higher and higher. Cool air caressed her abdomen then her breasts until he finally lifted the garment over her head and tossed it to one side, her gloves following thanks to the two holding onto her. He tilted his head as he gazed down at her bare breasts.

“Those are some nice looking boobs,” the man to her right said.

“I’ll say,” the other agreed.

“You don’t look so alien to me,” the blond-haired man said. “If anything, you’re quite . . . human. This should be fun.”

He pressed closer to her, using his knees to push her legs far enough apart so that his bulging groin rubbed against her crotch, and he leaned in close so she felt his breath on her neck. His hands returned to her body, one hand stroking her right side while the other started to fondle her left breast.

“The director would be very upset if any of us left any kind of a mark on you,” he murmured. He flicked his tongue out and licked the length of her neck. “But she didn’t say anything about us not being able to fuck you as much as we want.”

For the next several minutes, which felt like hours to Reimi, he invaded her personal space. His hand continued its ministrations on her left breast, rubbing and squeezing and teasing the nipple until it felt painful and hard while the other slipped around to her butt. He ground his hips against her, letting her know what he intended to do with her once the rest of her clothing was removed. Rough kisses rained upon her neck and throat. Tears started to form in her eyes at the same time the thought crossed her mind that it actually felt . . . nice. A whimper escaped her.

“I’ve always like brunettes,” he whispered against her skin. She felt him smile. “This is going to be fun.”

He looked her in the eyes after he spoke, his hands leaving her breast and butt to rest on her waist, and his fingers hooked into her shorts. He took half a step back then dragged her shorts down in the same slow, painstaking manner in which he removed her shirt. When they and her shoes were off of her, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to one side. As he stripped himself of his clothing, the two men holding onto her arms reached over and grasped her breasts. They, too, squeezed and teased her nipples, but Reimi found she couldn’t tear her gaze from the blond-haired man. With his pants and underwear removed, she saw that he possessed a great deal of muscles in his arms and chest, his penis stood at attention and thick in the cool air, long and solid. If she had to guess, she would have said his penis was at least twelve inches, and he intended to bury it in her, whether or not she wanted him to do so.

Finished with removing his clothes, the blond-haired man returned to her. She tried to clamp her legs together, but he still managed to separate them. His cock rested snug against her crotch, but he didn’t push his way into her. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her waist and slid his other hand in between her legs. Reimi fought back a gasp as his fingers slid into her pussy, pushing back the flesh and stroking her. She squirmed against him the entire time, her breasts bouncing with more and more vigor the longer he continued to use his fingers. He’d found something that she never thought he would, and he used it against her. Her body felt on fire, and her legs felt weaker, threatening to give out on her the longer she remained standing. She felt on the verge of passing as her climax hit her, the results of her orgasm coating her crotch and his fingers. All the while, she felt his cock against her leg as it grew thicker and harder, and seminal fluid dripped from his erection.

Then it happened, the moment she’d been dreading and desiring at the same time. He removed his fingers, and Reimi felt the tip of his cock as it pushed its way into her body. It felt bigger than what she thought her body could handle, and she struggled to get away from the engorged organ. However, with her back against the wall and two other men holding her arms, she had nowhere else to go. His hands slid around her legs, spreading them further apart and around his waist to accommodate him as he continued to sheath himself in her, inch by painful and arousing inch. Something tore inside of her . . . her hymen, she believed. Her crotch burned and ached at the invasion, and Reimi wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream out that it was wrong, what he was doing to her, but the words never formed. A small part of her knew that he wouldn’t care if she did scream and try to fight him. The rest of her simply wanted more, wanted him, and it confused her. He kept going, sliding in until Reimi felt his ball sacs tickling her crotch and butt.

“You’re enjoying this,” he murmured. His eyes locked with hers once more, his amusement and lust burning bright and hot. “And you’re tight . . . I’m guessing you’ve never done this before. Imagine that. The little girl likes it. Only . . . I guess you’re not a little girl anymore, are you? You can let go of her arms now.”

“You sure, Mike?” one of the men asked. “She could try another escape attempt.”

“She isn’t going anywhere,” Mike replied. “Not with the drugs that Milla gave her.”

“All right . . . Don’t forget we want a turn with her when you’re done.” They let go of her, and she heard them take a step back.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance to fuck her. Milla doesn’t need her right away anyway.”

From that moment, the only thing Reimi remained aware of was Mike and his body against her body. She clung to him as she felt his cock thrusting in and out of her in a slow and meticulous yet extremely rough manner, her body responding with an appropriate and sensual rhythm, and she cried out incoherently as her pleasure started to overwhelm her. At some point, he’d lowered them to the floor, and she lay on her back, her legs wrapped as tight as they could around his waist. In those moments, they were as primitive as they could be, and there were no doubts that he was the man and she the woman. They grunted and moaned, desire their master. Sweat coated their bodies, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard among the whimpers and moans coming from her and Mike. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, which felt thick and silky against her skin. The fire that had consumed her before returned with an intensity she had never imagined, and a scream tore from her throat as yet another orgasm ripped through her. Yet Mike didn’t stop thrusting into her. He smirked at her second climax, but he didn’t stop. Feeling more than a little drained from two sexual releases with a third one starting to build up, Reimi found she couldn’t muster the ability to think clear to fight and get away. 

She did notice, though, that his thrusting had started to increase in speed. His breathing, already harsh from thrusting into her, grew even heavier, and his embrace on her tightened. A guttural moan escaped him as a look of unadulterated bliss appeared on his face, and Reimi felt the release of his semen deep within her body. A third orgasm, weaker than the last two, escaped her, and they lay on the floor, spent yet sated. Finished, Mike untangled himself from her, and Reimi felt hands on both of her breasts. Another man, shorter than Mike and with ruddy hair and dark grey eyes, placed his hands on her knees, holding them in place. Unlike Mike, he hadn’t stripped, but he’d unleashed his penis from his pants.

“That was one heck of a show, Mike,” someone said.

“Thanks,” he replied. “I try my best. You got one of those things on?”

“Sure do . . . She might look human, but that doesn’t mean she is . . . wouldn’t want some weird little alien babies running around, now would we?”

“Yeah . . . something like that,” Mike said.

The man holding onto her knees simply laughed in response, and, before her mind could register what was going on, he buried his hardened, and considerably sized, cock in her. A small whimper escaped her, and he, too, thrust with a vigor into her. 

Not that Reimi truly seemed to mind. The hands, while rough in fondling her breasts, felt nice, pleasing even, and having a man inside of her, well, it wasn’t as bad as she’d initially feared. Idly, she wondered if sex with Edge would feel like this.

As the second man thrust into her, his breathing just as harsh and heavy as hers, a third man approached and knelt next to her, his cock mere inches away from Reimi’s face. When he saw that she was looking at him, he smiled, and said, “Open up, sweetie. Let’s see what else you can do with that cute little mouth of yours.”

She tried to clamp her mouth shut, or at least she thought she had. The thought of having a man’s penis in her mouth disgusted her, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Somehow, she ended up in a slight sitting position. The second man continued to thrust his penis into her, and the hands of the others continued to grope at her breasts. The third man smiled as the tip of his cock brushed against her parted lips.

“This,” he said in a breathy voice, “is going to feel so nice. Treat it like you would an ice cream cone or a lollipop.”

Unable to resist the thought of something sweet, it was what Reimi did. She licked the tip of his penis and sucked on it. Another sigh of happiness escaped him, and he stayed there, encouraging her when she got it right and instructing her when she hesitated. It grew thicker and harder with every lick and suck on her part, and a musky scent greeted her nose. Harsh breathing surrounded her, and Reimi felt herself aroused by it. The men who fondled her, while being disgusting creeps, wanted her, and a sick and disturbing part of her relished in it. She took the third man all of the way into her mouth, and he thrust into it the same way the second man thrust into her. 

The third man reached his climax before the second one had, which took Reimi by surprise since he was deep into her throat when it happened. Eyes wide, she tried to gulp down his essence in an effort to breathe. When the fluids ceased to come, he pulled away. Then the second man let out a cry, and his body went as rigid as a bowstring against her. Two more men replaced them shortly thereafter, and Reimi laid there in a blissed out and drug-induced haze, happy to feel a man in her.

After the last two men finished, Reimi rolled onto her side, exhausted, confused, yet happy. The blissed out feelings were dying out, and she wanted to sleep more than anything. Hands, yet more hands, grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. Mike smiled at her, spread her legs apart, and pulled her to him. He hadn’t dressed himself, and his penis poked against her crotch. She simply wanted to sleep.

“Well, you certainly weren’t what I expected,” he murmured. “Milla still isn’t quite ready for you just yet . . . she’s more interested in that ship you were on so I figure you and I have just enough time for one more go at it before I have to clean you up and present you to her. Besides, I think you liked it better with me than the others anyway, didn’t you?”

Reimi, unable to resist, nodded and grimaced as his penis slid into her once more. She _had_ enjoyed Mike more than the others, which only added to her confusion. They were rapists of the worst sort yet she hadn’t been able to fight or to resist any of them, instead enjoying the feel of them both against her and in her. 

“I thought so,” he said with a grin. “Let’s begin then, shall we?”

Without waiting for her to reply, he pulled her hands over her head and instructed her to keep them there. His hands then went to her breasts, squeezing them hard and rubbing. At the same time he abused her breasts, he thrust into her with the ferocity of a jackhammer. It was all Reimi could do to keep up with him and to not cry . . . something about this had gone terribly. She just hadn’t deduced what.

* * *

_Two years later_

Reimi typed at a furious rate, intent upon her work. She wanted to leave as quickly as she possibly could so she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. The recently commissioned _Calnus_ was due back in the next hour or so, and she intended to be gone before it arrived.

After the incident and subsequent escape from that alternate Earth, Reimi had tried to put the events of her time there behind her. The strands of Mike’s hand she’d carried with her after escaping the chaos after their couplings she placed in an envelope and kept locked away on the original _Calnus_. Other things had required her attention, matters that weighed on her mind and thus she deemed to be more important. It wasn’t like those men could harm other women ever again, and she hadn’t thought of any . . . lasting or permanent consequences from that encounter. In the following days and weeks that followed, Reimi found she’d all but forgotten about Mike and the other men, their (pleasurable) intrusions into her body. Edge still needed her to be strong after the alternate Earth’s destruction, and, after Roak and discovering the destruction of the base on Aeos, they learned the universe itself was in great peril. She didn’t have time to feel sorry for herself or guilty for her actions with Mike, but she kept his hair for reasons she hadn’t been able to say as to why.

Unfortunately, in the end, her determination to keep what had happened with Mike and those other men a secret proved to be useless. In retrospect, Reimi decided keeping the secret of the Seeds of Hope project was more likely than the fact she and another man had had sex. For the next three months after the defeating the Apostle of Creation and the subsequent destruction of Nox Obscuris, Reimi had been sick. She’d tried her hardest to hide it from Edge – after all, she thought it to be the flu or some other sickness – but he’d caught her one morning in the process of vomiting. Concerned, he begged her to see a doctor. The fear in his eyes convinced her, but the news that came back wasn’t something she’d wanted to hear.

It wasn’t the flu, but a child. Naturally, Edge had been confused as to why she could be pregnant. To his knowledge, she’d never been with anyone, including him. Guilt consuming her, Reimi had told him the truth, and she’d given the hair she’d kept with her for months to the doctors to see if _he_ had fathered her child, even though she knew that Mike, whatever his last name was, had.

The truth, both about how she’d become pregnant and the Seeds of Hope project, had ultimately destroyed any potential romantic relationship they could have had, in Reimi’s mind, and strained their friendship almost to the point of breaking. 

At first, it hadn’t . . . Edge did his best to be very understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of everything she’d endured. His concern for her was touching, and, for a while, Reimi tried to pretend that the baby growing inside of her belonged to him and not Mike. For a few weeks, at least, they carried on as they always had, Reimi able to perform her duties with minimal restrictions.

Unfortunately, Edge was too honest of a person. The fact she’d failed to trust him with secrets, important events in her life, started to wear away at his cheerfulness. 

Reimi paused in her work and exhaled a heavy breath. A part of her couldn’t blame Edge for starting to question her loyalty and faith in him. She’d told him repeatedly over the years, and especially after the SRF mission started, that she believed in him, and he’d believed her. It had to hurt, knowing she hadn’t trusted him with her knowledge of the Seeds of Hope project or that, in a slight drug haze, she’d been with other men. That part, however, was small, reasonable, and Reimi felt anything but reasonable. She and Edge were still friends, but they barely spoke to each other, and she hated him for finding someone else as a romantic love interest, or, more specifically, _three_ romantic love interests. _She_ knew him the best, out of anyone in the world or the galaxy. _She_ had been by his side when times had become dark, oppressive, and never-ending. _She_ had known him since they were little. Surely that had to count for something, and, in her mind, it did.

“Stupid jerk,” she muttered under breath. She checked her work on the console, corrected a few errors, and then continued. It didn’t take her long to finish the report she’d been composing, and she saved her work before sending it to the proper officers involved. Since it was the last thing she’d needed to complete, Reimi powered her computer down and left her little work area for the day.

Upon stepping outside, Reimi paused and glanced around the area. So much on Earth had changed in the last two years. Since having her child – a little boy she’d named Ashton Lee; he had Mike’s eyes and mouth; as he grew, she believed he’d inherit the dead man’s height and physique – Reimi had witnessed firsthand the dramatic changes taking place on her home world. For one, the air had become considerably cleaner. She could actually step outside and feel sunshine on her face. A company by the name of Assar Industrial Unlimited, Inc., had designed the filters used to clean not only the air but the filth in the water and the contamination in the ground. In the latest news announcements, they were talking of creating atmospheric stabilizers to rebuild the Earth’s crumbling ozone. With visible effects in only a year, Reimi believed Assar Industrial Unlimited would succeed in saving Earth’s atmosphere and thus, saving mankind. They were still interested in exploring space, but, with the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact, moving the entire human race was no longer an option. She smiled a little, glad for these big and small changes in her world, and she started her walk home.

‘Maybe I’ll go out tonight. It's been a while since I've done that . . .’

* * *

“And we’ve successfully docked in Bay 2012, Captain Maverick,” the young ensign said. He turned around to face Edge, and he smiled. “Our mission is a success, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Good,” Edge said. “Well done, everyone, for completing another successful mission. We should have enough supplies to get Assar Industrial going on those atmospheric stabilizers. Enjoy your downtime! You’ve earned it.”

His crew applauded him before gathering their personal belongings they had on the bridge – photos of family, friends, and pets – and heading to their quarters for the rest. Edge stayed where was for several minutes, looking around and nodding with some satisfaction.

Life, while it hadn’t exactly been easy since the fall of Nox Obscuris, had become more interesting, more vibrant, and certainly a bit more comfortable. After President Kenny had placed him in charge of the Intergalactic Transport Agency, he’d flown several missions, mostly to Aeos, to mine for metals such as copper, iron, silver, gold, and citrine as well as crystals like the ice and fire gems similar to those found on Lemuris, and timber. Everything they brought back ended up in use, and it helped the human race in the endeavor to save Earth, at least from the ravages of World War III. He loved what he did, knowing it made a difference, and it showed. His communicator buzzed. By the musical tone he’d assigned to each of his roommates, it was Myuria trying to contact him. He flipped it open, grabbed the photos he had on the bridge, and headed for the door.

“Hey, Myuria,” he said with a smile. He still couldn’t believe that she’d decided to leave En II in order to pursue her happiness. “How’s it going?”

 _“Fine,”_ the Morphus woman said in a terse voice. _“Just waiting for you to get home, like the other two women. That’s all. How much longer will you be?”_

“Well,” he began, “I’ve got to get my gear off of The Calnus so the engineers can get in here and perform maintenance . . . that shouldn’t take too long . . . and then I’ll be reporting to President Kenny. Shouldn’t be more than hour . . . How are things at home?”

 _“Wonderful,”_ Myuria replied, rolling her eyes. _“Noisy. I don’t know where you found these two, but they’ve been bickering non-stop for the last week since you told us when you were coming home. It’s been interesting.”_

“And . . .”

 _“The babies?”_ Myuria finished for him. She sighed, and some of her anxiety seemed to ease. _“Well, I’m still pregnant, the baby is still healthy and the other two little ones are toddling about, if that’s what you want to know. We have some video for you to watch later. You haven’t missed my going into labor while you were gone.”_

“I see . . . that does make me glad,” he said. He paused at the foot of the stairs leading to the upper levels of The Calnus. “I’ll try not to take too long. I’ve missed you . . . all of you. I’ll be asking President Kenny for some time off . . . I know you’re due to deliver soon . . .”

 _“That’s good to hear,”_ Myuria said, smiling. _“Now get your things. You can’t give Kenny your report if you’re taking your sweet time in gathering your things. I . . . we’ll see you when you come home.”_

“All right,” he said, smiling in return. He paused for a second. “I love you.”

_“I love you, too, Edge . . . We all do.”_

The communicator cut out, and Edge stood there for several more minutes. It was true. He did love Myuria. His heart, every time they spoke, felt like it wanted to burst from his chest, and emotions of happiness overwhelmed. He wanted to laugh and dance about and shout it to the whole world how he felt about Myuria. It had been a long time since he’d felt that way about anyone, and, at first, he’d been afraid to start anything with her. With Willow and Daniella – two women he’d met when Reimi delivered her little boy, Ashton – in his life, things felt right for a change.

“And she’s right,” he murmured to himself. “I can’t get home to them if I hang around here.”

He pocketed the communicator and headed up the stairs. Three beautiful women waited for him, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint them by being late to come home.


End file.
